nationfandomcom-20200223-history
File talk:November Plan2.png
I decided to create three sectors: #Oshenna: Hurbanova/East Hills/Stephen's Headland/Clave Rock/Beaver River Delta/City A. #Pfälzisch: Plemming Forest/Plemming #Italiano: the rest (Noble City/TV/Discovery/wha'eva) Enne? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:42, October 26, 2011 (UTC) : The glorious First Consul of Rome 11:43, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :: No! Looks decentralized... There will be only one Oceano! The Plemmings won't need a sector for their own, they will become an aristrocatic family and own a lot of land. You will be my Prime Minister who takes care of issues in the entire country. Il Duce Octavian 11:45, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :::No, look, it is administratively one, but the Oshenna part is for the Oceana people, you and TMV will get the Italiano part and Anfii's descendants will get the Pfälzisch part, vershteste? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:47, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::I am okay with whatever part I am given. Just bestow some titles on me and my family and give me money, I'll be happy. The glorious First Consul of Rome 11:50, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::Si, dicentralizzare! There will be UNA administrazzione! Che non capisci? It is the country of all Oceana people, governed by one emperor and his Prime Minister and his mano destra (right hand)! Oshenna will be the only official language. Plemmings will become aristocrats, you can do whatever you want with your regon, and I do whatever I want with the entire country . A split would only create ethnic problems in the future! We must stay strong and united! VICTORIA, Il Duce ha ditto! Il Duce Octavian 11:51, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::And bene sapere, you will be all rewarded! Il Duce Octavian 11:52, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I just meant to say exactly what you are saying now :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:53, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: So no sectors, only una administrazzione nazionale! Il Duce Octavian 11:53, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Yes, but.. neva mind :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:54, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Only one Oceana people! Even if they speak Italian or Oshenna or English! We will assimilate them and unite them under my reign! Hurray! Il Duce Octavian 11:55, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::Assimilate them to? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:00, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::So there is one Oshenna people whose supremacy is sustained by inner forces! The weak will be put on a boat to Kings! And this Italian emperor will rule his divine people by force, but the result will be an Oshenna paradise with you as Prime Minister and La Blaca as La Mano Destra! Il Duce Octavian 12:03, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::Hey, support this: http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Wikination:Featured_articles#Lovian_Civil_War The glorious First Consul of Rome 12:05, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::Hey, don't forget me! (btw we are gonna get blocked soon...) --Nikolai Koshkov, a.k.a Semyon 12:43, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Blocked, us? Not a chance in hell! If they do that it's like holding a gun at Lovia's head and pulling the trigger. They cannot do that, it would kill Lovia. The glorious First Consul of Rome 12:46, October 26, 2011 (UTC)